


Playing Rough

by Bloodysyren



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Summary: Gabe surprises Jack in his office. Someone needs some tough love.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Playing Rough

The door of Jack's office opened with a whoosh. He had so much work to do: mission reports, debriefs and everything else. All of the papers he was holding fluttered to the floor as the door locked behind him. Reyes was sprawled across his desk, wearing just his coat and gloves, those metal claws leaving rugged scratch marks in the metal.

"Welcome back, Jackie..." Gabe licked his lips, his hood hiding those soulless fiery eyes, burning like embers. The soldier left the scattered papers, stepping up to his desk; already feeling himself getting hard. Gabe loved catching him off guard like this, and it always made Jack's mind go haywire.

"I have a lot of work to do..." He tried to sound as nonchalant as possible. Keeping his cool was getting difficult the closer he got to the nearly naked death-dealer in his office. Gabe shifted on the desk and Jack caught a heady whiff of the killer's cologne.

"Can't it wait? I'm ready for you now..." Gabe spread his thighs and Morrison saw the wet smear of lube on that twitching hole. He swallowed, salivating like a feral dog presented with a steak. Now it was really getting hard to focus on going back to work.

"Oh, God..." Jack unbuckled his pants with one hand and pushed them down over his hips. He wanted to be buried in that tight suffocating heat. Biting his lip Jack pushed forward, his cock rock hard and dripping. Gabe let out a shaky breath and gripped Morrison's pale hips, those sharp claws leaving red scratches as he pulled Jack closer.

"You're so tight..." Jack was panting, forehead slick with perspiration. His powerful hands were holding Gabe's legs apart as he slid back out and drove in again, making Reyes grit his teeth.

"Nnngh. You're not letting me off that easy, are you?" Gabe growled, those claws scraping across Morrison's lower back, adding to the modern art piece that was Jack's already heavily scarred skin. He could no longer tell where the battle scars ended and the pleasure scars began. Gabe loved to see those deep scratches that crisscrossed Morrison's back, knowing that he was the one who had made them.

Jack tightened his grip on Gabe's thighs, nails digging into that tanned mocha-coloured skin. He loved to see the contrast of their bodies as he drove in deep to the self-proclaimed Reaper. Reyes let his head fall back, tightening his muscles against Jack's thick cock. It was the most intoxicating feeling in the world; being drilled by this blonde battle-scarred Adonis. Gabe sucked in a breath, letting his clawed hands wander down Jack's chest, circling around to leave deep scratches along Morrison's back.

"Did you want me to go harder?" Jack let a rumbling chuckle slide past his lips and Gabe smirked, a small puff of black smoke pluming out with his exhale.

"Give me all you got, boy scout..." Gabe was eating his words as Jack pushed in deep, making Reyes' thighs twitch. His body was drawn tight but he felt weightless in Morrison's hands. His fingers were clenched, digging punishingly hard into Jack's shoulders. But the pain just spurred the soldier on. Gabe pushed his hips forward, wanting more.

Jack could feel the tickling drip of fresh blood down his back. He knew that they played rough, but Gabe had never broken skin before. He really must be in one of his moods. Reyes' cologne was burrowing inside the soldier's brain and it was driving him insane. He latched his teeth onto Gabe's throat and raised a huge hickey. That was payback for having to open the first aid kit after sex. Gabe kept clawing at Morrison's back. He was being split open and loving every second of it. A guttural moan split the air as Jack wrapped a slick hand around Gabe's dripping manhood.

"That's more like it." Gabe purred, tightening his muscles, which made Jack groan.

"Nnngh...You're such a tease..." The assassin was panting, biting his lip as he stared down the soldier, fingers curled tight around Gabe's cock.

"Don't tempt me..." Jack pressed his thumb against the head and Gabe flinched, nearly whimpering with need. Jack kissed Gabe hard and slid his hand up and down in long sultry strokes. Gabe tightened his muscles and groaned. This torturous pleasure drove him crazy.

"Give it to me, baby...I want to feel you come inside..." Gabe pleaded, feeling Jack drive in harder, those slick fingers slipping on his rigid piece of flesh. The soldier was losing it as Reyes scraped his clawed fingers down Morrison's back encouragingly. Jack groaned and pushed his hips forward, hand working like a piston on Gabe's dripping cock.

"Oh yeah...just like that...Fuck!" Gabe cursed beautifully as he felt Jack spill uncontrollably inside of him, his own release shooting out, coating his heaving chest. The soldier was panting, pulling out slowly as Gabe nearly collapsed on the desk.

"You owe me some overtime..." Jack said with a satisfied smirk.

"Anything you want, amante. That was..."

"Bloody." Jack finished.

"Perfect..." Gabe added, feeling Jack's release drip out of his body onto the floor.

"And you get to clean up this mess."

"Of course, querido. Anything to get between those legs again..." Jack rolled his eyes and cleaned himself off, dressing hastily with a wince.

"I'm going down to grab a cup of coffee and some bandages. You had better not be here when I get back."

"Or what? You'll punish me again? I look forward to it..." Gabe disappeared in a puff of smoke. Jack looked down at the mess of paperwork on his floor.

"God damn it."


End file.
